Environments play a significant role in the health and wellness of an individual. Accordingly, an individual may set conditions of the environments to attempt to create an optimal environment for an activity. For example, the environment in which the individual sleeps may affect the quality of rest of the individual. Thus, to best sleep in the environment, the individual may set an ambient temperature to a comfortable level and implement a noise machine to reduce disturbances caused by ambient noise. The ambient temperature and the noise machine may improve the quality of rest of the individual.
To set and/or to adjust a condition of the environments, some device regulators include automated adjustments. For instance, thermostats may sense an ambient temperature and compare the sensed ambient temperature to a set temperature. The thermostat may then adjust a duty cycle of a heating, ventilation, or air-conditioning (HVAC) component based on a difference between the sensed ambient temperature and the set temperature. Similarly, some “smart” thermostats may learn behaviors of the individual and may adjust the duty cycles of an HVAC component based on the learned behaviors. Device regulators having these and similar capabilities may assist in the setting and adjusting of the conditions of the environment. However, the adjustments may be based on a limited number of sensor inputs, may involve periodic action by the individual, and may fail to consider the individual.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.